Why do people usually kiss?
by Rachane
Summary: A one shot. This whole week had been raining and Aomine didn't have his umbrella with him so he joins Kagami in his umbrella. *Sorry not that good at summaries!*


A AoKaga one-shot

~o~

"Oi, Bakagami give me some room." Said Aomine with his usual smug look on his face. He popped himself under Kagami's umbrella. He was drenched. His clothes stuck to his tan skin and water droplets glistened on his face.  
It was the wet season in Japan and this day had been dreadful, the whole day was gloomy due to gray skies and bitter weather. It was dull and sodden outside, the rain never faltered nor weakened but continually poured down on the Japanese soil.  
"Piss off. Get your own umbrella AHO-mine." Kagami growled making an emphasis on the blue haired male's undesired nickname. He pulled the umbrella away from the said 'aho' and started to walk quicker which resulted in the redhead forcefully lowering his feet in fairly large puddles that drenched his black jeans.  
"I gave it to Satsuki," Aomine replied still trying to pull the crimson umbrella up so he could shelter himself from the cold pellets that fell on to his dark muscular arms. "Now let me under BAKA-gami!"  
"Fine," the Seirin power forward sighed, feeling sorry for Aomine who had done an unexpected good act for once. "But don't complain if you still get wet it's a one person umbrella." He held the umbrella out to his right side for Aomine.  
They walked for a few minutes in silence while the rain still fell around them before Kagami muttered something.  
"Huh? Speak up baka"  
"Erm, do you... want to eat at my place? It's just round the corner." A flushed face turned slightly away from Aomine.  
"Yeah!" Aomine happily agreed. It was a free meal wasn't it so who could say no? He tilted his head forward so he could see Kagami's face. 'He is pretty cute.' Aomine thought to himself as he snaked his arm over Kagami's shoulder resting his weight on him.  
As awkward as it felt having the basketball player lean on him, he felt relaxed and continued to walk forward to his apartment.

~o~

The two tall, handsome males strolled into the simple and neat apartment. "Fortunately Alex isn't here, she is freeloading at Tatsuya's place." Kagami mentioned, relieved to know he wouldn't wake up next to a big-breasted blonde who reeked of alcohol and slept in the wrong room.  
"Heh, must be nice having that bouncy chick in your place."  
"It isn't," Kagami remembering the time when he came back to see chip packets scattered across the beige carpet and the well-endowed American lost in a virtual game on his TV. He glanced at Aomine to notice his toned body. He was a good-looking guy, that was obvious. Aomine had straight away taken off his damp sleeveless hoodie and stood at the doorway in his khaki cargo pants with usual smug look on his face.  
"Go get a shower, it's to the just to the left. I'll go cook up something, anything you want?" Kagami averted his eyes from the tempting outline of this magnificent form a light pink tinting his cheeks.  
"Teriyaki burger?"  
"Sure," Kagami replied now inside his kitchen ready to prepare the meal.  
'Why the hell did he start stripping just then not like i am complaining it was a great view... No, I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay.' These words kept spinning around Kagami's head as he began to mix spices.  
'I am not a homo.' The blue haired male reassured himself grabbing the nearest shower gel. The smell of mint twisted with the refreshing smell of rosemary and city's filled the shower room. Aomine always thought Kagami smelt minty.  
A half naked Aomine lumbered into the tiger's kitchen leaving a trail of wet footprints on the carpets and floorboards. "Oi, where's my clothes?"  
"Drying, I left some clothes you can borrow on my sofa go put them on and get out-of-the-way." Kagami replied focused on cooking the best teriyaki burger he could.  
"...thanks."  
They sat down and begun their meal together. Kagami had a small laptop (probably belonged to Alex) that had an American basketball match playing.  
"This-this is amazing!" Aomine shouted holding the succulent burger in a bun.  
The redhead smiled. "Hah, I can make it for you another time if you want." This sudden invitation spread a subtle blush on both of the males faces.  
"Yeah, that'll be nice," Aomine replied quickly before stuffing more of the feast in his mouth.  
The rest of the meal both males were cheering and shooting at the small screen when their preferred team scored.  
"Ahh well I should go now before I miss the train, thanks for the meal. I will give you your stuff back tomorrow."  
"Ah-uh sure."  
Both males headed for the door, stopping as the taller male shoved his shoes on. Kagami leant down to the royal blue vase which he kept his umbrella in and handed it to Aomine.  
"See ya later Bakagami" turning to face the said 'baka'. He leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on the man causing a flare of red across Kagami's face. His lips parted from the others sending little but wild tremors along the Seirin player's body, conjuring up sensations he had never felt or known before this moment. Aomine slipped his hand around Kagami's head to settle it in the silky crimson hair then pulling his face for a second kiss this time taking in the sweetness of the others lips and forcing open his mouth. Aomine's tongue ventured into Kagami's mouth; exploring the wet cavern, running his tongue against some teeth. He wrestled with Kagami's tongue earning a respectful moan before sucking on the said muscle. The Tōō ace pulled back then left for the door leaving the stunned and embarrassed Kagami.  
Aomine stepped outside the apartment and looked at Kagami once again to wave.  
"W-w-what was that for?" Kagami stuttered, his crimson orb wide open with shock.  
"Well why do people usually kiss?"  
Kagami stared at Aomine blankly only just getting the word 'love' from his lips. Aomine smirked, he licked his own lips wishing he could have savoured that kiss for longer. The blue haired male checked the time off his watch then began trotting down the apartment hallway wondering how his next encounter with the fellow ace would be.

~o~

*So that was the first story I have ever uploaded! Yay! Sorry for any errors or just plain bad writing :( Well tatty-bye-now!*


End file.
